I Won't Leave You Alone
by Echo O'Rourk
Summary: R for Child Abuse and Rape (not very explicit) Draco has a little sister, he's going into is sixth year, she's entering her 1st...only thing wrong is Lucius! R&R please!
1. The Abuse and The Train

I Won't Leave You Alone  
  
by Kate (Proud Slytherin!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters from Harry Potter, or  
  
anything that comes from Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this and it all  
  
belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is for entertainment and enjoyment. Please don't sue me! Although, I do own Allison Malfoy, Draco's li'l sis!  
  
A/N: Thanks to LiZzY (the LiZaRd) for reading this...I was unsure of if it would be ok to put up, and she says it is, although I'm not all that sure...I do know that Draco having a little sister, and Draco being abused, and all that jazz (hehe) has been done many times, but this is the first time that I've done it, so I'm deciding to put it up :) *smiles proudly* it's not the longest thing yet, but I'm not anywhere near done....I have intentions of going far with this....just kidding, but I will finish it (I think! and I hope!) So do read, and please review with constructive criticism, any big flames telling me how stupid the story is and how dumb it is and how many times its been done will be read, and then I will point and laugh :) well, maybe! And!!! If my facts are completely off, tell me, I'll change it, I'm changing a few things anyway, just to make it fit with the story better! Thank You Much!  
  
Summary: What if Draco has a little sister who is six years younger than him and hasn't been introduced yet. Draco is going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, and his little sister, Allison, is starting her first. The only big problem is Lucius Malfoy. Yes, OotP things are taken into consideration! ***WARNING*** Deals with child abuse and rape (not explicit...but kinda, not very...) and if you have a problem with that, you don't have to read it! ***YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*** As of now, it's not slash (and prolly won't be!).  
  
~~Chapter One: The Abuse and the Train~~  
  
Allison (Allie) Malfoy sat on the floor in the middle of her room, she hated the thought of being a Malfoy for another day, another minute. She didn't want her father to hurt her, her older brother, or her mother anymore, and to make it worse, it was all her fault, although her mother and brother both claimed it was theirs. But it was all her fault, her favorite word was 'no.' and she didn't want to be a Death Eater like her father was, like her brother would be, even though he'd informed his littler sister, who was six years younger than him, that he hated the idea, but he had no choice. Just like her.  
  
Allie's thoughts were interrupted but a knock on the door. She jumped and quickly calmed back down, Malfoys never showed emotion, not fear, not sadness, not happiness, none. She closed her gray eyes and opened them again. Her face free of emotion, just like it was supposed to be.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Allie waited for an answer, "Allie Cat, it's Draco. Can I please come in?"  
  
Allie smiled, it was only Draco, it was only her big brother, who she trusted, who she could show fear around, who she could cry around. With him, it didn't matter, "Come in Draco."  
  
Draco slowly opened the door and walked inside the dark room, all of her window shades were closed and she hadn't bothered to turn on the light. He sighed when he saw his little sister on the floor in the middle of her room, her platinum blond hair pulled into a lose bun at the top of her head. The same hair that when left down was very thick and fell to her mid-back. Draco knew that her emotionless face was hiding the pain that the sixteen year old boy knew she felt all the time, every day, minute, even second of her life. He'd felt it too, from the very first time he'd angered his father, as a two year old. He'd accidentally dropped his food all over the floor, he was two though, how was he supposed to avoid it?   
  
Draco looked at Allie's arms that she'd neglected to cover before he walked into the room, they were covered in shades of blacks, blues, and purples, with some yellows and greens of healing bruises mixed into it. Her face was almost exactly the same. Plus all of the open cuts covering parts of her body. He knew that his father had always been worse when it came to beating her, but he didn't think he'd been that bad. Draco knew that her last beating couldn't have been more than two hours before.   
  
"When was the last time he hit you?" Draco asked her, truly concerned, "Or was it a spell this time? C'mon Allie Cat, you gotta tell me."  
  
Allie shrugged, "About an hour ago, he used the Cruciatus again, it hurts so much."  
  
Draco watched Allison blink back a tear, she was going to cry, he didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to be reminded of what he'd forced her to go through by defying their father. But Allie didn't cry, she refused to let him make her cry. Dravo slowly sat down next to his sister, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. He put his arms around her, gently, but still, he held her tight enough to make her feel safe, but he didn't want to hurt her by touching the bruises or cuts and causing more pain.  
  
Even though Harry Potter had managed to land Lucius Malfoy, Allie and Draco's father, in Azkaban, he managed to get out, paying the Ministry of Magic a large sum of money and telling them that he was against the Dark Lord and would offer to be a spy for them, give them information they needed to be able to fight back. Although, both Allie and Draco were well aware that their father would feed them information, but make it impossible for them to really attack. Both hated having him back home, he just beat them more, all because he was so upset that he'd even had to go to Azkaban.  
  
Allie looked at Draco a few minutes later, "What...what will happen when we go to school?"  
  
Draco sighed, he kissed his sister's forehead gently, careful still, so that he didn't hurt her, "Allie, he won't get to us at Hogwarts, trust me. We'll have to use a concealing charm every two hours or so for a few weeks until all the bruises heal, then we'll be fine. If you need help, I'll be there, okay? I'm a Prefect, I will help you in any way I can, okay?"  
  
Allie nodded, he rubbed her back, and she jumped and cried out in pain, knowing that if her father heard it, she was dead. Draco on the other hand looked alarmed, she'd never actually yelled or screamed from pain before, "What did he do?"  
  
Allie turned her head away, not wanting to tell Draco. Her father had gone farther than he usually did, and she didn't want anyone to know. She wasn't sure if he'd ever done something like that to Draco, she was used to the Cruciatus Curse, she was used to most curses used for pain and torture, she also became accustomed to him using his bare hands to hit her and cause much pain, but she wasn't used to anything more, and he'd done more.  
  
"Allison Renee Malfoy, if you do not tell me what he did to you, I'll take your shirt off and look for myself. Understand?"  
  
Allison nodded and pulled away from him moving up closer to the wall. Draco's voice had been firm and harsh, and it scared her, "He, he used a knife."  
  
Draco's mouth dropped, he'd only done that to him one time, and that one time he'd been drunk, "He used a knife?"  
  
Draco walked over to Allie, she turned around and he saw blood seeping through her dark blue shirt, it was hard to see, but he managed to see it, when she'd jumped, she'd torn open the cut again. She removed the shirt, grimacing and trying not to let him notice that it hurt as she pulled the shirt away from her skin that made the shirt almost attached because of the amounts of dry blood. She was too skinny, Draco noticed as he saw the shirt come off. But then he walked over and looked at her back. It wasn't a deep cut, it would heal on its own, as long as it didn't get infected, "This year, at school, I'll show you where the Slytherin Common Room is if your not in Slytherin. I'm a Prefect, so you'll come over, knock on the door and I'll tell you the rhythm to use on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. I want to look at this every night before you go to sleep. If it becomes infected, I'll have to get you to the hospital wing."  
  
Allie nodded, eventually letting tears fall down her bruised cheeks. Her bra was still on, and Draco didn't bother putting back on the long sleeved blue shirt, it would be too painful. Instead, she turned around and he got a good view of her chest and stomach. It was covered with more cuts, and he could see her ribs sticking out, "Is he not letting you eat?"  
  
"I'm choosing not to eat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Allie looked away, she hadn't meant to tell him, "If I don't eat, maybe I'll get sick or weak and he'll help me and stop using me as a punching bag."  
  
Draco sighed, "You're eating at school. He won't help you, he'll never stop using you as someone to practice his Dark Arts curses on, he'll always use you as a punching bag, and I made him act this way. I'm so sorry Allie Cat."  
  
Allie shook her head, "Draco Malfoy, this is not your fault. He would have stopped had I not come along, he's so upset about me, I always make him mad. I refuse to do things, illegal things, for him and I refuse to become a Death Eater. He knows that, and I make him hurt you and Mum."  
  
Draco nodded, knowing that fighting his sister would frighten her and make her not trust him. He wasn't sure how she'd survive at school, Potions with Snape would not be good, and he'd heard rumors that Lupin would be coming back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. All of the guys would scare her half out of her mind, he'd seen her run and hide too many times not to understand that. He just held his sister while she cried, "Allie, calm down and listen to me for a minute."  
  
Allie looked at him, she didn't want to calm down and listen to him, but she knew that was the only way for him to tell her something important, he only told her to listen to him if it was important. So she stopped crying, looked at him and nodded.  
  
"He's going to beat you one more time, either tonight when you're going to bed or tomorrow morning before you leave, deal with it, we'll stay at school during the holidays this year, I'm not letting you come home to him, you don't have to go through this again, not until next summer at the soonest."  
  
Allie nodded again. Not knowing what was in store, "Draco, thanks. I love you."  
  
Draco smiled, "It's okay, now go change into your PJs, its time for you to go to bed. I'll stay for a few minutes, okay?"  
  
Allie nodded. She walked to a closet and pulled out the only thing she still had to pack, her PJs, which her mother would wash by magic in the morning and she'd put them in her trunk. The PJs were black pants and a gray tank top with a black zip up jacket to wear over the tank top when it was cold. They were just sweats and cheap shirt, but they were her PJs, she never liked the ones that said anything on them, she preferred simple.  
  
Draco nodded and Allie laid down in bed, he covered her up and kissed her forehead, "'Night Allie."  
  
Allie's eyes were shutting fast, she was tired, "'Night, Draco," And she was asleep within seconds. Draco walked out of the room slowly so he didn't wake her, he walked into his room and changed into his pajamas and fell asleep quickly, both had nightmares, and neither one slept well, but at least they were sleeping.  
  
Around midnight, Allie woke to her father standing over her, he didn't have on a shirt, all he had were boxers, and Allie was nervous, but didn't show it, "Father?"  
  
He smiled, "I've wanted this for a long time Allie Cat."  
  
Only Draco could call her Allie Cat, that was his name for her, her father had no right to call her that! But before she could say anything, he'd said a charm that made it impossible for her to talk. He pulled down the covers and pulled down her black sweat pants that served as PJs. Allie had always wondered if this would happen, but always told herself it wouldn't, but he cast a spell on her, she was a mute until he took it off, and that would be long after he's done. Tears ran down her cheeks, and he hit her, "Don't cry, Malfoys don't cry!" Allie nodded and tried to push him away, slapping him, trying to kick, but he was too heavy, so she gave up and took it.  
  
Lucius took his time, he kissed her, made it take so long. He eventually had achieved his goal, he had an erection and he pushed it inside her, Allie tried to scream, but she couldn't, the spell, she couldn't. He robbed her of her virginity, something she didn't want to lose, not yet, not until she'd found the perfect guy. She heard him mutter an incantation and realized it was one that prevented pregnancy. Then he took off the spell that made it so she couldn't speak. She wanted to scream, but as Lucius pulled back up both her underwear and her black sweat pants and her covers he put one finger to her lips, "Shh, don't talk." He whispered, with one of his smiles on his face, she turned away and he put back on his pants and walked out of the room, she could hear his evil laugh as he was shutting the door again.  
  
Allison stood up, took off the clothes she was wearing, put on clean underwear and a shirt that was two sizes too big and laid back down in her bed. She didn't want to open her trunk and get out her stuffed rabbit that she'd had forever, she'd named it Sweet-Ums. She managed to save it and her father didn't throw it out when he threw out all of her other toys and teddy bears and stuffed animals so she would grow up. So she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, even though she knew if her father saw her, she'd be dead. Although, it would be doubtful that he'd come back, his room was in another wing, it was too far of a walk.  
  
Draco's room, in a different wing than both Allie's and their father's, still knew that something was wrong in Allie's room, he'd woken up around midnight, only to find the familiar feeling that something was happening to Allie was back. He wanted to go check on her, but if he was caught out of bed for any reason, his father would beat the shit out of him. He decided to go see her in the morning, just to check on her. He knew something happened. He eventually fell back to sleep.  
  
Allie stopped crying and just sat in bed, going over why she deserved what she'd just gotten, why she deserved to be raped by her own father. Eventually, a house elf appeared in her room to wake her up, "Master Allie is already awake. Jewel will leave Master Allie to get ready to go on Hogwarts Express. Master Lucius says that Masters Allie and Draco are leaving in one hour. Master Allie is to take last nights pajamas to Master Lucius for cleaning."  
  
Allie nodded, "Thanks Jewel. You are dismissed." Allie watched Jewel leave the room and she stood up, changing into a light blue skirt that went to her ankles and a black long sleeved shirt.  
  
Allie left the room, dragging along her trunk, and the cage her owl, Sassy, lived in. She grabbed the wadded up PJs and walked to the living room and sat down next to Draco at the table. Draco looked at her and could see through her emotionless expression to fear and pain, more than he'd ever been able to see, and he knew that something happened, "What did he do?"  
  
Allie shook her head and looked at him, "Later." She hoped Draco would forget and just leave it, "I need a concealing charm."  
  
Draco nodded, "Mum is in the kitchen, Father is downstairs, go fast. I don't need one, Mum already did mine. I'll teach you how on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
Allie nodded and scurried to the kitchen, where sure enough, her mother was standing and the house elves were cooking, "My clothes need to be washed, I also need a concealing charm."  
  
Allie's mother, Narcissa, looked at Allie and her eyes got wide, her mouth fell open, and she shook her head, "Come here, Sweetheart." Allie did as she was told and her mother hugged her gently, Allie put her arms around her mother then moved away, not wanting to get to attached at the moment, knowing she'd just have to leave and facing the world with only her brother at school. Her mother nodded, "It'll be okay, Allie, I promise."  
  
Allie nodded and her mother took out her wand and muttered something and all the cuts and bruises disappeared. She knew that she'd have about two hours until the charm wore off, it would be a pain during school. But she sighed, "Thanks Mum. I'm going to miss you. Would you please owl me?"  
  
Her mother nodded, "I will, but I must be careful, don't owl me though, only if I tell you to, and don't say anything to anger your father or you'll get it when you come home for the holidays."  
  
Allie nodded in understanding, "I'm going to go sit back down before father comes."  
  
Allie quickly turned and sat back down next to Draco. The house elves served breakfast, french toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon with milk and orange juice. Allie pushed the food around her plate and Draco glared at her. So she ate a piece of french toast, some eggs and some bacon and drank a glass of milk. Then she set down her fork, "Well, that was a good meal."  
  
Her father smiled, "How'd you sleep last night, Allie Cat?"  
  
Draco tensed up, that was his name for his sister, but he said nothing, he didn't even see his sister flinch, "I think you know how I slept, Father. But fine, since you decided to ask." She looked back down at her food and grabbed another piece of bacon.  
  
In about twenty minutes, her father stood, "Draco, Allie, please get up. I hope you both have your things packed and ready."   
  
Allie sighed, "Father, you need to wash my pajamas."  
  
Lucius shook his head and smirked, "Fine." He said a spell and flicked his wand and her clothes were no longer wrinkled from lying heaped on the floor from after her father had raped her, but they were clean and folded neatly in her arms, "Now, Allison, place them in your trunk, we need to be off."  
  
Allie opened the trunk, thankful she put the stuffed rabbit, Sweet-Ums at the bottom, shoved the PJs in with everything else and shut it again, she picked up the trunk and owl's cage, but Draco could tell it was a little much for the weak child. He took the owl's cage from her, "Allie, I'll take Sassy, you have a lot in that trunk, and it's probably heavy."  
  
Allie nodded, "Thanks Draco."  
  
Draco nodded and they followed their father, and soon, they were at the station, walking through the wall between platforms nine and ten into platform nine and three fourths. Allie saw the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and she looked at Draco, he looked as if it was boring because he'd seen it so many times. He looked at Allie, who looked excited to get on.  
  
"You two find a compartment," Lucius said to them. "Draco, be good this year. You both know what your mother and I expect of you. Make me proud, or else." Allie's expression when she'd turned to her father didn't waver, she had no emotion on her face, yes, she was just like all the other Malfoys.  
  
Draco sighed, "C'mon Allie. Let's go, the train's going to leave soon."  
  
Allie nodded and followed her brother onto the train. Draco immediately saw other students with the Slytherin patch on their robes and Allie stopped with Draco, watching them. She recognized a few of them, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle often came to visit at the Malfoy Mansion, seeing as their parents were Death Eaters, like Lucius, "Draco." Allie whispered, "I need to tell you something!"  
  
Draco looked at her, fear on her face again, "Okay, look, I've got to go to with the rest of the prefects right now, after that, I promise, promise, promise, you can tell me. I need to talk to you about something too."  
  
Allie looked at him, hoping he was kidding, that he wouldn't leave her, but she knew he had to, "Look, stay with Crabbe and Goyle, and here's some money." Draco handed her a silver coin, "Get something to eat if the cart rolls around. Crabbe, Goyle, if you hurt her or let her out of your sight, I swear, murder will be in your immediate futures."  
  
Allie watched the two boys nod with fear, knowing that Draco wasn't joking, "Draco, come back soon...please?"  
  
Draco nodded, knowing that she would only show fear if it was important, if it was bad, and if it was something worth being scared about. Then he walked off. Allie sat down, ignoring everyone and staring out the window until Draco came back about an hour later.  
  
"Hey," Draco said, Allie jumped, she usually didn't jump when she heard his voice, and Draco noticed, "C'mon, we're going to go and talk."  
  
Draco made her stand up and walked with her until they found an empty compartment, "Okay, what is wrong? What did that man do to you?"  
  
Allie sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Draco watched and waited quietly until she spoke, "He came into my room, he called me Allie Cat, only you can call me Allie Cat! Then he cast a spell so I couldn't talk and he pulled down my covers and my...my pants and underwear...and...and," Draco put an arm around her and quieted her, he knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Don't say it Allie Cat, I know what he did, that bastard! I can't believe it."  
  
Allie fell into his embrace, she started crying, and then, not to Draco's surprise, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter walked into the compartment they were in, "Well, if it isn't the Dream Team! Mudblood, Weasley-the poor one, and The Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, and the poor one's little sister too." Draco Smirked, he had stood up, leaving Allie sitting down, "What are the four of you doing here?"  
  
Harry clenched his fists, "Looking for an empty compartment Malfoy, who's the short one? Huh?"  
  
Draco looked at him, "My little sister Potter, its her first year, and leave her out of our quarrels, or whatever you want to call them."  
  
Weasley laughed, "Mine didn't sob on her way here the first year, does she miss her Daddy?"  
  
Allie stood up, "Never say that, I don't miss my Daddy, I'm no baby! I've been through a hell of a lot more than you!"  
  
Ron laughed again, along with Harry. Hermione just stood there, she wasn't going to get in a fight with Draco, not on her first day, on her way to the school, no way. The young girl was obviously upset about something, and Hermione had no intention of making it worse, so she spoke up to stop Harry and Ron, "Harry, Ron and Ginny, let's just go, We'll find somewhere else, where we don't have to put up with them!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Yeah, why don't you go do that, Granger." And he watched the four of them walk off, he went back to his litter sister, "Allie, are you okay?"  
  
Allie looked up and nodded, "I...it's been almost two hours, don't we need to...concealing charm?"  
  
Draco knew she was scared, how would she ever survive the sorting ceremony? But still, he nodded, "Okay, c'mon, we need to go into a bathroom, that way, no one can see us. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Allie shook her head, "I'm in pain and I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
  
Draco didn't know what to do, he helped her up and they went into a bathroom. He watched her as she kneeled in front of a toilet and started to heave, his instincts taking affect, he pulled her hair that she'd left down out of her face and rubbed her back. When she'd finished, Draco noticed that his concealing charm was wearing off, so he helped her up, "You feel like you can watch me and learn the whole concealing charm thing?" And Allie nodded, "Okay, watch me."  
  
Draco took out his wand, said a few words and did a swish and flick motion, aiming towards his left arm, because the wand was in his right hand. And all of the bruises that had started showing again, from all over his body, disappeared, "Try it Allie."  
  
Allie took out her wand and tried what Draco had done, but it didn't work, her arm was still covered in bruises, "Damnit." She whispered. Draco calmed her and she tried again, this time she got it.  
  
"Good job Allie, it's just too bad you actually will have to use it," Draco shrugged, "Okay, now, if you aren't in Slytherin, I'll show you where the common room entrance is tomorrow during our normal lunch time, I want you to knock with this rhythm." Draco tapped out a rhythm on the sink. Allie nodded and tapped it in repeat, "Good. Okay, I've got to go and walk around a little, just to make sure no one is acting inappropriately. Will you be allright by yourself or do you want me to stay with you and maybe you could try to sleep then I could go."  
  
Allie looked at him, "Can't I come with you?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, you could stay with Crabbe and Goyle again, but I don't think that's the best idea."  
  
Allie sighed, "I'll stay alone. How long will you be gone?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Not very, I'll come back, okay?"  
  
Allie nodded and walked with Draco out to where they were sitting, she pulled out "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1" and started reading, "Just come back, okay?"  
  
"I promise Allie Cat, I will," Draco replied, he hated leaving his sister when she was scared, but he had no choice, he had prefect duties to do, and he knew that if he didn't fulfill them, he'd get in trouble, and his father wouldn't like that.  
  
~**When they get to Hogwarts, will Allie be in Slytherin with Draco? Will Lucius find a way to get to the children? Will Allie ever trust anyone besides her mother and Draco?**~  
  
A/N: OK, first chapter, up! YaY! I know, this part is kinda long! HeHe! Oh well, I hope to update soon, please review! Please Please Please Please!!!! I will love you forever!!! (so will draco!!!) 


	2. The Sorting Hat and Their Room

A/N: Thanks again to LiZzY (the LiZaRd) for reading this chapter...I know, this is prolly a Really, Really, Really bad story, but I'm enjoying writing it :) hehe, yes, yes I'm a dork! yes, yes, I need lots of help! Oh and, again, please please please review! I need criticism and I would also like to know if I should keep going or if it's a hopeless cause. Also, if I have something soooo off that it annoys you, tell me asap and I will (promise will) change it! Thanks in Advance!  
  
Ashley113-Thanks for Reviewing, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Shelaum-I just started writing it...it's kind of based on a dream, kind of not...if that makes any sense! I know it gives Draco a loving look, and I do think its sweet, the whole reason I'm doing that, is I think he is just evil to hide a whole bunch of pain, and I wanted to give him this view, and maybe make him a little nicer to Harry, Hermione, and Ron...just because I think if this happened to his sister (if he'd even have one...) that he'd be more worried about her than how evil he is to them. But thanks for reviewing, glad you like!  
  
Disclaimer: *insert appropriate disclaimer here!* actually, chapter one has one, and it stays the same most of the way thru. All the first years are mine, only b/c they won't have previously been intruduced  
  
~~Chapter Two: Sorting Hat and their room...~~  
  
Draco came back to Allie about an hour later, she was tossing around, but her eyes were closed. Draco knew that she had to have fallen asleep, she'd looked tired all morning, and with what their father did, she probably hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He sat next to her and watched her, hoping that she was ok. She didn't scream or appear in too much pain, so Draco just let her sleep. Waking her up about an hour before they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
He noticed they were almost there, so he shook her gently and kissed her forhead, pushing her hair out of her eyes, "Allie, Allie Cat, its Draco, get up."  
  
Allie opened her eyes and tensed up, then realizing it was just her big brother, she calmed down, "What?"  
  
"Bad Dream?" He asked as she nodded, "Well, you need to change into your robes and brush your hair, we'll be there in about an hour. Okay?"  
  
Allie nodded and yawned, "I dreamed...it was a repeat of last night."  
  
Draco kissed her forehead, "It's okay, look, put on your robes, then you need a concealing spell again. You remember how to do it, right?"  
  
Allie nodded, grabbed her robes and changed quickly, Draco already had. She returned to where he was and said the incantation he'd taught her with the swish and flick motion, then, the bruises that were showing up again were gone.  
  
"You'll have to do that during the feast sometime. I'll excuse myself, and when you see me leave, come five minutes later, I'll wait for you in the hall," Draco told her. Allie nodded and sat next to him, he hugged her, feeling bad that his sister had to go through the abuse and pain, but he knew that he couldn't change it.  
  
Allie nodded and the train came to a stop. Draco and her got off, she heard someone tall yelling, "First Years, This Way!" and Draco was walking the opposite direction.  
  
He turned to face her, "Go that way Allie, I'll see you again at the feast. It'll be fine, no one will hurt you."  
  
Reluctantly, Allie turned and walked towards the tall man who was much larger than a regular human. She didn't know what was in store for her. Draco felt a pang of guilt as she walked the other way, looking more frightened than ever. But to anyone else, she would look like any other Malfoy, platinum blond hair, and gray eyes with no emotion. He was the only person who could see straight through her, him and probably Professor Snape, considering Snape could see right through him.  
  
Allie got on one of the boats and all of the first years traveled across the lake with the giant squid in it to get to the castle. Draco and all of the others went on the carriages pulled by thestrals, creatures you can only see if you've seen death. When the first years finally got to the castle, everyone else was already seated in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall talked to them, and all Allie was thinking about was making it through the sorting ceremony and hopefully making into Slytherin.  
  
She followed everyone into the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony started. It eventually came to McGonagall calling her name. She was nervous and she looked over at Draco, who was hoping that she'd make it into Slytherin. He nodded and she walked up and the old had was placed on her head, "Ah Yes, another Malfoy, not too hard to place. Over with the other, SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Allie sighed a sigh of relief, Draco smiled slightly, and Allie walked over, only to be greeted by Draco hugging her, he was so happy for her, "I wanna look at your back tonight, and we need to go do a concealing charm in thirty minutes." He hated to say it to her, but he had no choice, if he didn't, she wouldn't know. He was thankful to see Allie just nod and he went and sat back down, with Pansy across from him and Crabbe and Goyle on either side. The ceremony finished and Allie was pretty much keeping to herself, constantly looking down at Draco. She ate a little food when the plates suddenly appeared full of food, but just pushed most of it around on her plate, she didn't feel like eating. A few minutes later, she saw Draco leave the table. She waited five minutes, and then, "I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Allie stood up and left and found Draco in the hall. She quickly did the concealing charm, only it took her two times to make it work. Draco had his the first time. He looked at her, "You doing okay?"  
  
Allie shook her head, "I'm in pain and I feel like I'm going to throw up, Draco. I just want to go to sleep."  
  
Draco nodded, she did look paler than usual, although, all Malfoys had a pasty white skin that you could barely tell if they were pale from being sick. He put an arm around her gently, "You're okay, let's go, the feast should be over kind of soon, but I'm not sure."  
  
Allie knew that she had to go to the rest of the feast so she didn't look suspicious. So she just nodded to Draco and he went back in. She waited a few minutes and re entered and sat back down, pushing more food around on her plate. She looked at the teachers table and saw Severus Snape, Potions Master. She recognized him, he'd been to the Mansion one or two times over the summer, he'd seemed nice enough, but Draco had told her that he was nice to us, but still a teacher that was hard to get by and pass. She'd have to work extra hard in potions. She caught him looking over at her and she looked back down at her plate, she knew that he couldn't see the bruises, she had on the concealing charm, but she didn't want him knowing what she allowed her father to do to her.  
  
Eventually, she heard Professor Dumbledore say something about leading the prefects back to their common rooms. She sighed as she stood up, realizing she was in more pain than she though she had been. She followed the rest of the Slythering house to their Commonroom, located in the dungeons. She walked into the Common Room where Draco started explaining things, she heard what he said about the dorms and that was about it. She started following the rest of the girls when he stopped her, "You stay here, you and I have a private room, its what you get when you have our father, he pays for anything and everything. I'll check your wound in there, you have your own room with your own password. You have to know a password to even get into the room. You'll know it, I'll know it, and Professor Snape, our Head of House, knows it. He also has a password to get into your room and my room, we have separate rooms with separate passwords. If you want to tell me yours, you can, its completely up to you."  
  
Allie nodded, "What about bathrooms?"  
  
"We both have our own," Draco answered. "It's connected to your bedroom."  
  
Just then, Professor Snape walked in, "Draco, Allie, let's go, I need to get you the password for your room, and then your bedrooms." They followed him to a painting of Salazar Slytherin that was in the corner of the Common Room, "Coconut Pie."  
  
Allie watched the painting slide to the side and she followed Draco and Snape into the small room. It had green and silver furniture with two desks in seperate corners of the room. She saw two doors on both sides of the room, she also saw a fireplace with 2 chairs and a couch around it, forming a nice place for relaxing and conversation on the far wall. Along the left wall, Allie noted that there were many bookshelves with more books than she'd seen in her life, except for in the study at Malfoy Mansion, which consisted mainly of illegal Dark Arts books. She saw Snape walk with Draco and he said something quietly, obviously the password to Draco's bedroom. Then he walked to Allie, "Banana Split."  
  
Allie watched the door swing open. She walked in to find a green bed with a silver pull hanging around it. It had pillows with silver pillow cases and the Slytherin Emblem on them. She noticed Sweet-Ums sitting out on the bed and she smiled slightly, though not enough to let Snape tell, "If you need anything Allie, please tell me." To Allie, he sounded as if he knew what their father did to them.  
  
Allie nodded, "Thank you, Sir." She said as she sat down, ignoring the stuffed, white rabbit sitting on the bed. She watched him walk out and she looked around the room, green wallpaper, another desk, some more books, and a picture, it was of her and Draco two years ago. She laughed at it, he was playing with her like they didn't have a care in the world. She wished it really was that way, she wished life was that simple.  
  
She eventually walked out into the smaller Common Room made for only two people. She saw Draco talking to Snape, so she didn't but in, she just walked over to one of the large arm chairs and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. She saw that Draco had already changed, but she'd decided not to, not yet. She wasn't ready.  
  
Eventually, Snape left the area and Draco walked over to her, "Stand up, take off your robes and your shirt, I'll remove the concealing charm and I want to look at your back." Allie did as she was told, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, just help her. She painfully tore away the shirt that had connected to her skin with dry blood again and Draco noticed and helped her out, he shook his head when he saw the wound, again, it had been torn open by movement, he assumed from what had happened the previous night. He said an incantation which bandaged it up. Allie turned to face him, "What did you say?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I'm not telling you, because as of now, that's the only thing that needs to be bandaged, but, if there's anything else, I'll tell you. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"  
  
Allie shook her head, "I don't want to be in your room, I think I'll just cuddle up on the couch, I don't want to move...but my PJs and Sweet-Ums are still in my room."  
  
"Okay," Draco said. "A new spell, say this, Accio and then whatever you want to come to you."  
  
"Accio Sweet-Ums," Allie stated, and held out her hand and Sweet-Ums, the white bunny came floating into her hands. She hugged it tightly and set it next to her, "Accio Pajamas." And then, her gray tank top, black sweat pants, and black zip up came into her hands. "I like that, thanks Draco. Now, you can go to your room while I change."  
  
Draco sighed, "You sure you don't want help?" And Allie nodded, "All right then, yell before you go to bed, I want to talk to you."  
  
Allie nodded and quickly changed into her PJs.  
  
A/N: OK, there we go, that's chapter two! Now, you've read it, you want to leave a review and tell me how it is, don't you?" 


	3. Bedtime, Snape, and Breakfast

A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Chapter three is up! :) Aren't y'all so proud? Anywayz....review, please? I don't know if this is good or if there's anything I should change, so I'd appreciate any reviews that you give me...thank ya much in advance!! And, I do hope that this turns out good....I'm kinda just writing and its whatever randomly pops into my head...Thanks!  
  
Catmint, thanks for the review! I agree, Lucius is EVIL! Glad you like Allison, I think, when I finish this (of their entire year...) I'll eventually move on and keep her in my stories :) so thanks again! Glad you think it's well-written *smiles proudly* I done good!  
  
Disclaimer: Look at Chapters one and two! they have disclaimers :) I don't own it though, it belongs to JK rowling, don't sue!  
  
~~Chapter Three: Bedtime, Snape, and Breakfast...~~  
  
Allie finished slipping into her pajamas and sat down on the couch, not bothering to put back on the concealing charm, "Draco, I've changed."  
  
Draco came walking in, he was in silk green bottoms and just a plain white t-shirt. Allie was so used to seeing him in that, he sat down next to her on the couch, "Do you think you're going to have nightmares tonight?"  
  
Allie shrugged, "Probably, why?"  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? If you don't, that's fine, it's completely up to you."  
  
Allie thought for a minute, laying her head on Draco's shoulder, she was so tired. She wanted him there, but didn't want to appear a baby, but then again, it was Draco, he wouldn't think of her as a baby. "All right, I want you to stay with me..."  
  
Draco smiled, "Okay, you lay down, I'll go grab two pillows from my room and there's a throw blanket already on the couch...I'll just grab something for me to sleep under, I'll be right back." Allie nodded, knowing that he wouldn't leave her alone. She threw the small pillows that normally sat on the couch on the floor and grabbed the green and silver throw blanket and covered herself up. Draco soon returned with the pillows and a blanket for himself. He put the pillow under Allie's head, and he noticed that she couldn't stretch far enough to lay from one end of the couch, with her head touching the arm, to her feet touching the other one. He laughed a little thinking about it, he would be much too big for that couch, he'd never be able to even fit on it.  
  
Allie closed her eyes and opened them again, "Draco, why do you care about me so much?"  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment, not sure what she wanted to hear, "I care about you because you're my little sister, I know what it feels like with our father doing things to you, what it's like to be a Malfoy, everything that comes with the package. I don't want to see you grow up without any comfort and care, like I did. The only thing I had was Severus when I got here."  
  
Allie tilted her head in confusion, "Severus? Professor Snape?"  
  
Draco nodded, "He knows what Father does to us, and he always wants to help us, I'm thinking maybe we should tell him about your wound, maybe he has a potion or something."  
  
Allie shrugged, "Wait, Severus? You call him by his first name?"  
  
Draco nodded again, trying to explain it to Allie, "Yes, I call him by his first name when we aren't in class and around others. He's kind of like the father neither one of us ever had. He just wants to help. So tomorrow, I'm waking you up early and taking you to his office, we need to tell him about that wound. He's going to be there. Okay?"  
  
Allie shrugged, "Do we, Do we have to tell him everything?" Even though Draco trusted this man, she didn't know him well enough, at least, not yet. She didn't want him to know everything, especially not the rape.  
  
"No Allie Cat, we don't. Now, lay down and go to sleep," And Allie did as she was told. And she was asleep in seconds. Draco went over to one of the armchairs and threw a small pillow sitting in it on the floor. He set his pillow at the top and sat down in the chair, crossing his legs criss-cross-applesauce style. He draped the blanket over him and watched Allie sleep. She tossed and turned a little, but he didn't want to wake her up if it wasn't necessary.  
  
Eventually he fell asleep and woke up to the sounds of someone moving around in the common room made for two to three people. Draco looked over to see Snape, who had come into the room to wake them when they were going to be late for breakfast. Things with Draco never changed, Allie was still sleeping soundly on the couch, maybe it hadn't been too rough of a night for her. Then he saw her move, of course, she wouldn't scream, her father had placed the curse on her so she couldn't talk. He rushed to her side and woke her up, "Allie Cat, Allie Cat!" Eventually, Allie opened her eyes and started crying. Snape, not wishing to invade on something personal, turned his back and looked at the book shelves, not wanting to listen. Draco took Allie into his arms and held her, telling her that everything was okay. Eventually, she calmed down, Draco looked at the couch and her gray tank top, which were covered in blood, she'd torn open the wound again and blood had seeped through the dressing.  
  
He sighed and muttered something, it took away the stains from both her shirt and the couch, "There, c'mon, it's all right." Draco said as Allie stopped crying, "Hey Severus, can you come here?"  
  
Severus turned around and walked to the couch where Allie and Draco were, "What is it Draco?"  
  
Draco looked worried and Allie looked scared, "Allie," Draco said to her, "He's not going to hurt you, only help you." Allie nodded slowly, and Draco turned to Severus, "Sev, Father took a knife to her, a wound on her back, it's not too deep, and it could heal on its own, it's just that it will stop bleeding and cover with dried blood so it will start to scab over, then something will happen and she'll tear it open again by moving. Is there anything you can do?"  
  
Severus shrugged, "Allie, can you take off your shirt?"  
  
A look of panic came across Allie's face and Draco nodded, "He won't hurt you, and I'm here, I won't let him even if he'd try."  
  
Allie then took off her shirt and Draco took care of the dressing. Snape looked at it, "I think she should go to Madam Pomfrey, but I'm sure I could make something if you really want it."  
  
Allie looked at Draco, "I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing. Please, don't make me."  
  
Severus sighed, "Draco, you two should change, after your classes today, come to my office, I'll have something for you."  
  
Draco nodded, "Thanks Sev, but I need to ask you one more thing, in private." Allie completely ignored Draco and went to change into her clothes. She waited for him in their small Common Room.  
  
Draco and Severus had walked into Draco's room, he'd grabbed his robes and turned to Severus, "Look, could you get her a dreamless sleep potion, she was, he...that bastard who calls himself our father raped her."  
  
Severus didn't look surprised, "I knew it was only a period of time until he did something like this. Is she doing all right?"  
  
Draco shrugged and looked at the wall instead of at Severus, "I don't know, she's nervous around everyone, but that's how she's always been. He used a charm that silenced her, so she couldn't scream or protest when he did it. But now, when she has nightmares, I can't tell because she's always tossed and turned, but she won't scream, only because when it happened she couldn't, so she can't now."  
  
Severus noticed fear starting to show on Draco's face, "It's going to be okay. I promise. But I'm not sure if I'm authorized to give her a dreamless sleep potion. It will have to wait for about one week, let me discuss something with Professor Dumbledore-"  
  
He was cut off by Draco, "Don't you dare tell Dumbledore anything."  
  
Snape nodded, "I won't, but it's Professor Dumbledore to you, Draco. Now, I'll just ask questions to see if I can get you one, I won't mention names or anything."  
  
Draco nodded, "Thank You Sev, I need to change and go to breakfast with my sister now."  
  
Severus nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. He left through the exit and left the entire Slytherin Commonroom. Allie waited for Draco and when he arrived they, they both used concealing chamrs, and walked to breakfast together. She sat down next to him, and Draco sat across from Crabbe and Goyle and next to Pansy. Allie rolled her eyes, he obviously always sat with the same people, then she turned to a boy who was also a first year and new Slytherin.  
  
"Hi," The boy said meekly.  
  
Allie looked him over, he was short and skinny, short, curly light brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled a little, not thinking he was cute, just childish, "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Kyle Rasner."  
  
Allie knew the name sounded familiar and she turned to Draco, he looked at her and whispered in her ear, "Death Eater, get to know him, Father will like that." Allie nodded and turned back.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kyle. I'm Allison, Allie, Malfoy," She sighed as she put some eggs and bacon on her plate, annoyed with the fact of classes. She looked over her schedule, the first class was Potions, Professor Snape, knowing that he was really okay, she ate food for the first time in about a week. Draco sighed a sigh of relief at seeing her actually eat and eventually, everyone split for classes.  
  
Draco stopped Allie short, "Concealing charm, after potions, if your bruises start to show. I think Snape might want to talk to you after class." He stopped, "But I'm not sure."  
  
Allie nodded and started walking in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
A/N: OK OK OK! Yay! another update :) Ok, now, just review! tell me what you think! You'll be a very special person if you do!!! 


	4. Everything piled up doesn't always end u...

A/N: OK, another update! YaY! Aren't you proud of me? I enjoy knowing that my story is read (just for fun, ya know?) and the only way I'll know if you read it is if you stop and give me a review telling me that you did...so that would be much appreciated...*puppy dog face* please!  
  
Kalorna Enera~Thanks for reviewing chapter 2, sorry I didn't get this up in chapter three :) umm yeah, I agree, and I think I'm gonna do something to Lucius soon, but I'm not sure. Glad you like :)  
  
Raiker~ Much thanks to you too! I know, it does show the other side of the Malfoy family, not as perfect as youd think, huh? Yeah, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer-check chaps 1 and 2 :)  
  
~~Chapter 4: Everything piled up doesn't always end up good...~~  
  
Allie walked to the dungeon and sat down, Professor Snape looked at her with pity, and she had an odd feeling that Draco had told him exactly what she didn't want him to know. She shrugged it off, sat down her back, and waited for the potions class to begin. She noted that this class would be with Gryffindor, Draco had told her that the classes with Gryffindor weren't always fun ones, but she'd survive them. Allie had rolled her eyes at what her brother had told her, it was pointless!  
  
Snape started talking, and Allie paid attention as much as she could, but her mind was other places, definitely not her school work. She didn't know what to think, if Snape did know, then she would have to explain to him what had happened, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, she didn't want to relive that night, she couldn't, she didn't know what would happen if she did.  
  
At the end of class, Snape looked at everyone, "I will see you next lesson, homework is to choose one potion, I want one piece of parchment about it. Ms. Malfoy, I'd like to speak to you after class."  
  
Allie looked up at him, he knew, she could tell, but she just nodded, agreeing to meet with him. As everyone else left the dungeon, she stayed seated where she was. Unsure of what he would ask, "How is your back, Allison?"  
  
Allie looked up at him, he'd looked stone cold through the entire class, but he looked truly concerned now, "It's fine, Sir."  
  
Snape sighed, "Allie, I'll make the same deal with you as I did with Draco, as long as there aren't other students around, and as long as I'm not acting like your teacher for detention or something, call me Severus. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and if calling me by my first name does, tell me now and I won't make you.  
  
Allie nodded, "Yes, Severus." She liked having one adult to trust, even though trust didn't come easily. But she liked him, and she trusted Draco, and Draco trusted Severus, so he couldn't be half bad.  
  
"Now, Allie, Draco told me something that I don't think you were too fond of him telling me, but I want to help you if it really happened," Severus watched the small girl shrink down in her chair, her platinum blond hair was up in a bun and her gray eyes were showing no emotion, not even fear. "Did your father rape you, Allie?"  
  
Allie sat for a few minutes, staring down at her desk, then she looked at her arms, she needed to redo the concealing charm, she noted in her head, then looked back at Severus, who was waiting for an answer. She then slowly nodded, knowing that if Lucius found out, it would be her death, for sure. But she didn't care.  
  
Severus shook his head, "Do you have nightmares?"  
  
Allie didn't want to answer, she'd told Draco, but no one else. But the man looked at her with an honest concern, one she hadn't even seen when he'd visited Malfoy Mansion. So she slowly nodded again, "Y...yes."  
  
He sighed, knowing that he could give her something and then Draco could still wake her up in the mornings, "Look, tell Draco that when he stops by my office tonight that I'll have two potions. What's your next lesson, Allie?"  
  
Allie looked at her schedule, "Defense Against The Dark Arts, Lupin."  
  
Severus nodded and scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Allie, "There, give this to him and tell him that if he has any questions that he should find me after your lesson, all right?"  
  
Allie nodded again, "Thank You." She hoped she knew how to get there, If she got lost she could be in trouble, but thankfully, Draco was in the dungeon too, "Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
Draco looked at her, "As prefect, I was told to come and talk with Severus, but you were in there so I decided to wait until you left."  
  
Allie nodded, "Um, how do I get to Devense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
Draco laughed, "I'll take you, okay?" Allie nodded and she reapplied the concealing charm before she let him take her to her next lesson. Then she followed him to the room where DADA was. She walked in, handed the note to Professor Lupin, and sat down in a desk in the back right corner. She dropped her bag and stared forward, unsure of what they would be doing.  
  
Again, as she attempted to pay attention, she couldn't, there was no way, her mind wandered back to two nights before, when her father raped her. She saw it so vividly again, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't, she tried to push him off of her,e to make him go away, but she couldn't. She was eventually still, trying not to cry, and allowing him to steal her virginity, something she didn't want to lose, not to anyone, she couldn't even call for Draco, she just had to lay there, wishing it away, praying that he would leave, and that it never happened. But it didn't happen, he wouldn't leave her that night, and now, he wouldn't leave her memories. She was brought back to reality by all of the students leaving the room, she followed in suit, going to lunch. She didn't feel like going to her one lesson in the afternoon, but she knew she had no choice, it wasn't up to her.  
  
She saw Draco already sitting at the table for the Slytherin house in the Great Hall. He was laughing loudly at a joke, probably at someone else's expense, but Allie couldn't blame him. They had nothing else to laugh at, other jokes could possibly apply to them, and she didn't feel like laughing at jokes that would remind her of everything that has happened to her in the past. But she chose not to laugh this time, after lunch, she quickly went into the restroom, reapplied the concealing charm once again and started crying. She locked herself in a stall so no one would find her and decided it was best to just stay there all afternoon, even though she should go to class.  
  
After she was in the girls' bathroom for about one hour, a message was sent to Professor Snape informing him that Allie hadn't been at her lesson after lunch. Snape sighed and quickly walked to Transfiguration, where Draco was, "Professor McGonagall, would it be possible to borrow Mr. Malfoy for a moment, please?"  
  
McGonagall nodded and Draco quickly left the classroom, "What is it?"  
  
"Your sister is somewhere in the school not attending her lesson. Please, Draco, go find her and tell me of something is wrong with her. I don't know where she is, I have no clue, I was just told that she wasn't at her lessons," Snape looked at Draco who couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"But, do you think she's all right?"  
  
"I don't know, your father can get on school grounds, but I do not think that he is on school grounds right now, I think it's doubtful," Snape told him. Draco nodded.  
  
Eventually, Draco spoke again, fear finally showing on his face, finally, the boy was showing some emotion, "I'm going to go find her. I'll bring her to you when I've found her."  
  
Without waiting the the professor to say anything else, Draco turned to walk the halls of the school until he found his little sister who was sobbing and scared half out of her mind somewhere. He looked in every place he knew, and eventually, he walked past the girls' restroom where he heard faint sobbing. He stopped, it sounded like Allie, but he wasn't certain. So, after about a minute of debating, he knocked on the door, "Allie, are you in here?"  
  
Allie knew it was Draco, so she opened the stall after wiping her eyes, "Yes." The concealing charm had worn off and Allie looked worse than Draco had remembered. For the first time, he took the chance too look at her bruised face, and he looked disgusted. She was covered with bruises, dry blood, and cuts. He reminded himself to make his father's life a living Hell next time he got the chance.  
  
He walked to Allie, who'd managed to move to a wall for support and slide down it, resting on the cool tile floor, sobs wracking her small body. Draco ran over to her, sat down and pulled the small, fragile, and hurting girl into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her, "It's okay, Allie. It's okay, he can't get you here."  
  
How Draco wished she didn't have to go through this pain, this torture. She should never have had two of the unforgivables placed on her, she should never have been born into this family, a Malfoy, she wasn't a Malfoy, she should have been in a different family, the Weasley family for all he cared, somewhere where she would be loved by her parents and have siblings who could give her more than he could, more love, more time, more comfort. He didn't have what she'd need, "Allie, it's okay, calm down, Honey."  
  
He held her gingerly so that he didn't hurt her or aggravate other injuries. He'd taken her long, platinum blond hair out of its usual, conventional bun and began stroking it gently, he kissed her every few seconds until he noticed that she'd finally fallen asleep in her arms. She heard students in the corridor right outside of the restroom, it must be near dinner-time. But that didn't matter, he said something quietly, flicking his wand at her and then did the same to himself. Slowly, he stood up, Allie still in his arms and walked down to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's office, "I found her."  
  
Allie was still sleeping in Draco's arms and Snape looked up and shook his head as Draco removed the concealing charm that he'd just placed on her. The man told Draco to lie her down on a small couch that rested against the far wall. Draco did as he was told and slowly took off the school robes, hating the look of everything, she'd sobbed for at least two and a half hours and torn open many cuts again, and Draco noticed for the first time, that several actually looked infected. He cursed to himself, why hadn't he actually looked at her the previous night? He could have caught all of it and taken her straight to Madam Pomfrey. But no, he didn't think of that, he just waited until everything got worse and now would be the time to deal with it.  
  
Snape had to have noticed the thoughts that Draco was having and looked away from Allie for a moment, "Look, Draco, it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself!"  
  
Draco glared at him, "But it *is* my fault! Don't you get it, I made him mad, I made him hit me and Mum, and now he has to do the same to her! She won't eat, she thinks that if she doesn't eat she'll become weak and ill and he'll start to notice her and take care of her! It's all my fault, Severus, I did this. I had to spill my food when I was two, I had to be second to Granger all the time! I was never good enough for him, I made him mad, I did this to her, and I would give anything to change it, all of it! It's not fair to her, I should get all the abuse that she gets! But no, he has to make sure everyone is miserable, no one can be happy as long as Lucius Fucking Malfoy is around!" After Draco stopped yelling at Snape, he sunk to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and cried.  
  
Allie opened her eyes, she'd heard everything her older brother had just said, and she hated seeing him so vulnerable, so upset. So she took matters into her own hands, "Draco." But he didn't look at her, "Draco, damnit! Look at me when I'm talking to you." Her voice was barely audible, but he could hear it, and it was firm, "You didn't cause this, you didn't even cause your own. He just loves to see us upset. Please, don't cry. If anyone brought on my abuse, it was me. I cried, I told him no, I refused to be like him. You never say no to him, you never cry, you never defy him. Don't make my problem into yours, just, take care of yourself. Don't worry about what he does to me." Allie wanted so badly to get up and hug her brother, to offer the comfort he always offered her. But she knew better, she was in too much pain, "Please Draco, please don't worry about it, don't blame yourself, please."  
  
Snape looked from Draco to Allie, her pleading voice was sure to get through to Draco, for all Snape could tell, Allie was the world to him. Draco looked at Allie, who's gray eyes were showing her definite sorrow and shame. She shouldn't have to go through it though, Draco knew that it was all his fault, but she wouldn't take that for an answer, "Why, Allie? Why isn't it my fault?"  
  
Allie didn't know how to respond, but she came up with something, "Draco, he should never have hurt you in the first place, just don't blame yourself please."  
  
Draco had stopped crying, he'd never cried, not since three years before he'd started at Hogwarts, and now, he was openly crying in front of his sister and his professor. Sure, he was used to seeing her cry, but she'd been hurt in so many more ways than him, it was never as bad for him as it was for her, and she was so much weaker than him, he couldn't stand it anymore, it was all his fault. He knew that Allie would never accept that as an answer though, and he'd known it for how long? But still, he couldn't let her think that it was her fault when it wasn't. But he noticed that she'd drifted off to sleep before he had the chance to argue anymore, so he decided to do what she'd asked, he wasn't going to blame himself, at least, not anymore, "Fine Allie, I won't blame myself. If it's what you want, I just hope I don't regret this later."  
  
Severus, who had stepped back to allow the two siblings to discuss the abuse in piece had turned, as he'd done in their small commonroom, to the bookshelf and acted as if he was looking through the books. Neither time, did either student notice his actions, and he was grateful for that, both times. He turned back to Allie and asessed her again, "Draco, I need to take her to the Hospital Wing, would you like to come?"  
  
Draco nodded, he hated seeing his little sister like that, Snape started again, "Maybe you could have Madam Pomfrey look over your scars too. I will make up some story as to what happened, trust me, she won't have to know."  
  
Draco nodded again, "Thank You." He didn't know what else to say, but those two simple words didn't explain the gratitude he'd truly felt for the potions master at that moment, he'd taken care of his little sister, and was helping Draco in more ways than Draco ever thought he'd need help.  
  
A/N: OK, that was great! Not the best, I don't think, but better than it could be....any ideas? suggestions? corrections? Please tell me!(I'm sure you know how, just select "Submit Review" and hit go! Please, please, please!) Seeing as, while I write this, I'm babysitting a BUNCH of little kids (well, a 4 year old, a 7 year old, and an 8 year old...) but thankfully, they all like HP and their parents let them watch it, the DVDs come in handy with this family :), but yeah, since I'm babysitting as I write this, and all of them are watching HP: CoS, I don't have the books handy, just the DVDs...and my beloved pic of Draco...anywayz, please review!  
  
oh yes, and I do know that my chapter titles are horrible...please, I'm not smart, if you have a suggestion...tell me! By all means! I'm a very open minded person :) 


	5. Hospital Wing

A/N: I LIKE REVIEWS!!! :) You all know that though, and I'm all bummed out b/c school starts in about 17 days :( okay, I'll have to write tons in that amount of time...mainly b/c, once schools starts, I'll be too swamped to make updates...I can always try to update at school, but I make no guarantees! Why am I thinking about school? I have 17 more days of freedom :) until all my dif. classes start! Okay, onto the rambling about the story! Uh, this isn't the best, and trust me, I, of all people am aware of that! But thank you for humoring me by reviewing! I need that! And so, I'm going on and gonna write this, and try and finish this, but I make absolutely NO promises. I am kinda stumped as to where I want this to go...Oh yes, the 4th chapter has been replaced, nothing changed, just typos I'd noticed when my friend was reading through it that I changed (I said her instead of him once, of instead of if....just simple things like that. If you had probs understanding b/c of that, reread it, its better now.)  
  
yadrianne: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, it is really hard to write...I often find myself debating about things and thinking about it before typing it, then after I do type it, for a few seconds, I often wonder if I should do it that way....but thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it :)  
  
Disclaimer: Chapters one and two say it all :) JK Rowling, this belongs to you, so don't sue me (Please? Pretty Please with Sugar and hot fudge and whipped cream and nuts and...a cherry....on top?)  
  
~~Chapter 5: Hospital Wing~~  
  
Draco followed Snape, who was carrying Allie, to the Hospital Wing, they had decided against reapplying the concealing charm, knowing that no one would be in the halls except for a few teachers, but just the same, Draco hated the thought of anyone other than himself and Severus seeing the wounds, knowing what she's had to go through. Draco stopped staring at his sister, not wanting to cry again. He hated seeing her in pain, he always had, but he never thought it would get this bad, he never stopped that she would stop eating just so that man would notice her. In the last few minutes, Draco had stopped calling him our father, or Father even, he now called him that man. He hated knowing that it was his father who had brought so much pain into other's lives.  
  
Allie tossed and turned in Severus' arms, she didn't make any noise, and Draco knew what the dream was about, that man was raping her again, he was trying to steal everything from her, her virginity, her laugh, her heart, her childhood, every last thing that Allie had wanted to keep, that Draco wanted Allie to have. Allie and Draco both had been forced to grow up faster than they should have. Draco moved up and stroked Allie's hair, whispering soothing words, swearing that if anyone else ever saw him doing this, he'd be dead before anything could happen. He had never shown a caring side to anyone at this school, and suddenly, anyone could find out that he was one of the kindest persons.  
  
Allie's eyes shot open and she looked around, struggling to get out of Severus' firm hold, he wasn't going to let her move, he didn't know what was wrong, Draco made him stop, "Give her to me."  
  
Severus slowly handed Allie to Draco, and again, he noted how light she was, she should be at least five times heaver, 'I need to make her eat.' Draco told himself silently, "Shh, Allie, It's okay. It's Draco, he's not here, he won't hurt you."  
  
Allie burried her head in Draco's robes, getting them soaking wet from the tears that were freely falling down her bruised and cut up face. Every time one of the salty tears hit a cut, she felt something stinging, she hated it, but she couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Draco whispered soothing words during the rest of the walk to the Hospital Wing, and when Madam Pomfrey saw them walking in, she gasped at the frail child in her arms, she'd seen Draco before, after quidditch matches, things like that, but she wasn't sure who the small girl with platinum blond hair, just like his, lying in his arms was. Draco was told to place her down on a bed, and he did as he was told, the only problem was that Allie was not going to let go of him, she was too scared.  
  
"Allie, come on sweetheart, no one's going to hurt you, you've just got to lay down," But Draco saw her fiercely shake her head. He was sitting on the bed, holding her like you'd hold a baby. She was so small, he didn't understand how she could be old enough to start at Hogwarts.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked back over, "Mr. Malfoy, I thought I told you to lay her down on the bed, not sit on the bed an hold her." Draco noticed that the woman sounded upset and nervous. He figured it was because of the condition his sister appeared to be in.  
  
He pulled his arms away from her and she immediately looked up at him, wondering why he'd stopped holding her, why he'd stopped trying to take care of her, "Allison Renee Malfoy," He hated using her full name, he knew it scared her, so he wasn't firm, but actually quiet and calm. "You have to stop holding onto me and lie down on the bed, I'll stay with you the whole time. I promise."  
  
Allie dried her tears with the sleeve of her robe, "But, Draco-"  
  
She was cut off, "Allie, no buts. Just lie down, please." He had such patience with her, patience Severus knew he would not be able to have with someone like her, as scared as she was, he knew that he would have been prying her off of him and laying her on the bed, getting up and walking away. But Draco just looked at her, remained calm and requested that she lay down, promising to stay with her and be there for her. Snape noticed that his bruises were beginning to become more evident and that Pomfrey would request to look at him too.  
  
Eventually though, Draco had managed to get Allie to lay down on the bed and he moved more to the side of it and sat, holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb. She looked scared, and for the first time, Madam Pomfrey saw the bruises all over her face, "What did you say her name was, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes, he hated that name, he hated the name Malfoy. He stopped thinking and turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Allison Renee, she goes by Allie."  
  
"What is her last name?"  
  
Draco didn't want to say it, so he looked from Severus to Allie and then to Pomfrey, "She has the same last name as I do, she's my little sister, she's a first year."  
  
He refused to say that name, and Severus hoped he could persuade Draco to not become a Death Eater this year, knowing that that's what Lucius wants, his son to join him and become a true follower of Voldemort. Pomfrey looked down at Allie and shook her head, "Allie, I need you to take off your shirt so I can look at the rest of your body."  
  
Draco didn't know how she'd known about it, but then he looked at her clothes, they were covered with blood stains, Allie squeezed his hand tightly, "I don't want to."  
  
Draco sighed and kissed her forehead, "I know, Sweetie, but you've got to, I'm going to be here, nothing will happen, I promise."  
  
Allie slowly nodded her head, giving permission to have the shirt removed, Draco knew that she was too weak to do it herself, so Draco glared at Severus, who instinctively helped Allie slowly sit up and Draco removed the shirt, watching her face become twisted as he pulled it off, taking dry blood with it, he hated doing it, but he had no choice. Again, he looked at the cuts that now had pus running from them, her swollen body, he couldn't believe he'd let it go this far, that he'd let any of this happen. Severus helped the weak child to lay back down and then removed his hands from under her, where he'd gently been supporting her.  
  
Allie held Draco's hand again, and Madam Pomfrey slowly touched her, applying something to each of the infected cuts, "Malnourished, too small for her age." Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Probably broken ribs, yes, definitely."  
  
Draco didn't hear any of what Madam Pomfrey had been saying, he'd had a horrible thought, rape, his sister could be pregnant, would that man have even considered the spell that prevented pregnancy? The one you could use right after making love to someone you love, not your own daughter, your flesh and blood. Draco decided that as soon as he and his sister had two minutes peace together and alone, he'd ask her.  
  
"I need to turn her over, look at her back," Madam Pomfrey said, bringing Draco back to reality. He helped turn Allie over in the bed, watching her face the entire time.  
  
"Shh, it's all right, Allie Cat, it's okay," He whispered to her, stroking her soft, thick hair, he'd never noticed how fine it was before, how much she had, but now, he was taking nothing for granted. Either Allie or himself could be dead by now, or insane from the Cruciatus Curse, but neither one of them was. They were lucky, very lucky.  
  
Allie cried silent tears into the pillow, screaming in pain as Pomfrey gently touched the open wound on her back. She couldn't believe that his was happening, everything was so painful, she just wanted to roll over dead. Draco took off his concealing charm also, knowing that a few of his own cuts were infected, and he knew that he couldn't get the things he needed to heal them from anyone but Madam Pomfrey, not even Severus. Pomfrey looked at him and shook his head, but decided to tend to him later.  
  
Draco sighed in relief and turned back to his little sister, the one he'd always tried so hard to protect, but couldn't, every time he'd try, he'd just be put under the Cruciatus curse or the Imperius Curse, one he still hadn't learned how to fight, and he hated that, but Allie had, Allie'd fought it more than once, although, every time she fought it, it took until she was ten years old, but she'd eventually learned to fight it. It had annoyed Lucius though, the fact that he couldn't put her under the Imperius and have her do everything that he needed her to do, it made him upset. But he still had to learn to fight it, he had to find a way to anger his father more.  
  
Draco never wanted to see her put under the Cruciatus Curse, and thankfully, he never had, he only hoped it would stay that way. He knew that man would be angry with him for helping her, he always was, but Draco didn't care, he just wanted to see his sister survive everything she'd been through and still come out okay, although he was sure that she would.  
  
Eventually, Madam Pomfrey looked to Draco, "How does all of this happen?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, he was in his protective shell that he used so often at home, so he didn't have to talk with any of the neighbor children who also attended Hogwarts, so he could get away from his father, from his sister, from his mother, from everyone. But it rarely worked, although, he hoped that this time it would. Allie turned her head to look at her brother, she didn't want to say anything to him, she'd seen him like this before, and it was never pretty when he came out of it. All of his emotions that were kept inside, came out, he screamed, he hit things, he threw things, although, he never hurt anyone or anything. It was only small things like vases and pictures, not even their father, just things that really didn't matter too much to anyone.  
  
Allie didn't answer either, she just closed her eyes and sleep took over her body, she was too tired, she didn't want nightmares, but she knew they would come. She just needed sleep, so Severus allowed that, he would allow it until she began to toss and turn, causing more pain than anyone her age should ever have to go through.  
  
Draco moved himself to the floor next to Allie's bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He wasn't crying, although Severus could see tears glistening in his eyes, ready to be released at any moment. He wasn't doing anything besides sitting there, willing everyone and everything to go away, all the pain, all the sorrow, everything, all emotions except happiness, something he'd never truly felt, something he wanted to feel.  
  
Madam Pomfrey helped a boy who had boils everywhere over his body, Severus had to force himself not to laugh, he'd recieved that hex from James Potter before, it was a pain in the arse actually, but there was an easy cure, a potion, it took no more than five minutes to brew and the boy would be just fine. But the boy, who was probably a first year and in Hufflepuff, was not understanding that he would be fine if he just took the potion, instead, he was frightened, scared of what Madam Pomfrey was giving him, but Severus was brought back to the bed he was sitting next to, when Allie started moving around.  
  
Severus took action quickly, he held the girl down, "Allison, please, open your eyes and look at me, Allie, wake up." Eventually, after many minutes had passed, Allie did open her eyes, although, seeing Severus above her frightened her, she'd only woken up to house elves and Draco, sometimes Lucius, but there was always so much pain involved with that scenario. She pulled one of her hands free and shoved him away, kicking him also, Severus quickly backed up, "Allison, I promise, I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to help, please, don't be so upset."  
  
Allie rolled onto her side, facing away from Severus and towards Draco. She pulled her knees to her chest and ignored everyone, she wasn't sure if she could talk or look at anyone without feeling scared. To top everything else off, Draco was still was ignoring everything, just thinking to himself. Severus had never seen him pull away before, well he had, but not like this, not to the point where just talking wouldn't bring him back. Severus tried to call his name several times, but nothing brought the boy back from whatever state he was in.  
  
Severus had no idea as to what to do to help the two children, both were in a nightmare they couldn't escape, and he couldn't decide who had it worse. Allison had been raped, betrayed, hurt, and had all of her childhood taken away by her father, to top that off, she watched her older brother and mother beaten constantly, and blamed herself. Then there was Draco, who watched his younger sister be tortured by his father, if that man could even be called a father, watch his mother endure the same thing, and then, himself having to go throug it. He coudn't protect his own sister, and he blamed himself also. He couldn't provide her with what he thought Allie needed, which hurt him. No, you couldn't put one above the other, both nightmares were equally horrible, just, in different ways.  
  
Eventually though, Severus had to leave the two in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, Draco still had a protective shell around him, ignoring even his little sister, who needed him at that moment more than at any other time. Severus swore to the two, even though he was almost positive they couldn't hear it, that he would return, but it was eleven and he had to go tell the rest of their house that it was lights out, even though he knew the rule wouldn't be followed. Allie stared at Draco blankly, unsure of what to do next, she'd tried and tried to pull him out of his shell, to talk to her, to hold her, to coax her to smile, to do something. Pomfrey had set food on a nightstand next to her bed, but it hadn't been touched, Draco's hadn't either, for that matter, and Allie was worried about him.  
  
'His time like this never lasted this long at home,' Allie thought to herself. She refused to close her eyes, 'I wonder how long a person could last without sleep.' Allie knew that she couldn't go more than a few days without needing rest, but she assured herself she'd make it work, she didn't need to sleep, pah, who needed sleep? Eventually though, she saw Draco move a little, and she smiled inside, hoping he'd notice her, but he didn't, he just readjusted his robes and hugged his knees to his chest again, 'Draco, why can't you be here for me when I actually need you?'  
  
Draco didn't pull out of the transe until about three in the morning, and by that time, Allie had decided against watching him any longer, so she began to watch out a window on the far side of the room, it was pitch black, and she could see nothing through it, knowing that everyone was asleep, but she didn't care, she wasn't going to watch Draco any longer. When he saw that she was still awake, he wondered how long he'd been like that, he moved to his little sister and kissed her forehead, she jerked away.  
  
"Allie Cat, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Allie just stared at the ceiling now, not wanting to know what he was doing, as far as she was concerned, he was as bad as her father, and there was no way, not one way that she'd allow him to touch her again. He wasn't there for her when she wanted to talk, she knew that she had to relive the nightmare sometime, or else she'd still have nightmares about that night forever. But no, he wasn't going to pay attention to her, he'd just wallow in self-pity and make her wait. She wasn't going to talk to someone who did that to her, there was absolutely no way. She didn't trust him anymore, and she wasn't sure why. He'd had every right to pull away, to hide behind something that made it easier for him to deal, but she wouldn't allow it, she was too self-centered to care about him. She only cared about herself, about healing her own wounds, she didn't care about how many open wounds her older brother had, the boy who had held her so many times, taking care of her and helping her survive brutal attacks. How many times had Draco carried her into their mother's bedroom to have her heal whatever she could and make sure that her own daughter lived one more day? Allie didn't know anymore, she'd lost count when she was five. But Draco didn't care, he just helped her, ignoring his own problems to save her from her fears. She had no respect, none, and she felt horrible for it, but still, she wasn't going to talk to him anymore.  
  
'I thought he was my brother...He promised to never leave me alone, he did. I have every right to be upset with him. I have every right not to trust him, he didn't keep his word,' Allie told herself over and over. But she knew that it wasn't true, she knew that he loved her tons, and he would never leave her to dwell on her thoughts that might eventually kill her intentionally, but she wouldn't let it go. She felt like she'd lost her only true friend when he didn't respond to her, she felt like he was tryign to abandon her, like she was a burden, but that's not how Draco really thought of her. He thought of his little sister like a helpless child, a child who'd grown up living a life she never should have been forced to live. All he wanted to do was help her, but he couldn't, he couldn't take away the pain, the fear, the sorrow. He couldn't change everything that that man had done to her, but he knew, eventually, he would find a way to get her away from him, to make her feel safe, to make sure she wasn't forced to feel pain and sadness any longer. He was going to find a reason for her to live, so that she didn't have to hang on for him.  
  
He wanted to help her, but at the moment, he didn't know how, until he saw a figure walk through the door to the Hospital Wing, he could see gray eyes shining through the dark and shoulder length platinum brown hair. The build was nothing like his mother's, it was that man.  
  
"Draco, what did you do? Tell someone what I did? Haven't we had this discussion before? I told you to never reveal our secrets," And with that, Lucius Malfoy hit Draco with a curse that made it feel like the person was being whipped, it was a curse that lasted nearly ten to fifteen minutes depending on the witch or wizard's power, and unfortunately, Lucius was quite powerful and the curse lasted for 16 minutes, cause so many open wounds to appear on Draco's skin. Allie didn't even want to know what was in store for her, Draco didn't scream or cry out, but Allie knew she would. She just waited until he did something, "It's probably a good thing I've put a silencing charm on this room and around your bed Allie Cat." Draco cringed when he heard that man call her that, "Crucio." And Allie was put under the curse, all she could feel was pain, she tried to hold it in, but she couldn't, she was under for nearly five minutes. The convulsions caused her to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. She screamed, and Draco watched in horror as his little sister was forced to feel the pain of the Unforgivable Curse. He wished it was him, he never wanted to watch his sister in so much pain, ever again.  
  
As Lucius lifted the curse from his own daughter, he stared at Draco, "That, Draco Malfoy, will be you if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut. Although, I can guarantee you'll be under longer than five minutes."  
  
With that, Draco watched that man walk away, he wanted so badly to run after him, to put the Cruciatus Curse on him and hold him there until it killed him, but Draco knew better, he could not get thrown in Azkaban, his sister needed him. He turned to Allie, who was lying on the floor unconscious. Draco carefully picked the frail body up in his arms and laid her on the bed, he could see her chest rise and fall, meaning she had to be breathing. He checked for a pulse and found one. He just hoped the young girl hadn't gone insane. How could anyone put a child under the Cruciatus Curse? How could anyone hold one there for five minutes? Draco didn't understand, but he saw Severus walk in the room.  
  
"I saw Lucius in the dunge-Merlin, no," He saw the new cuts that had formed all over Draco's body, he hadn't noticed Allie yet.  
  
"Worse, I'm not worse, Allie...he put Allie under the Cruciatus, he, he held her there for five minutes," Draco tried not to let his voice betray him and crack, but it didnt' work, it wavered and cracked more times than he could count as he said that sentence.  
  
Snape looked at the girl, "Merlin, no." Was all he said, Draco stroked her long hair, whispering soothing words, even though he was well aware that she couldn't hear him. It wasn't safe for those two anywhere, not at home, not at school, not anywhere where Lucius Malfoy could get to them.  
  
Snape quickly tended to Allie, he ran to where Madam Pomfrey kept all of her potions that she expected she'd never need, he found a few meant for post Cruciatus Curse, to heal the after effects. He walked over to where Draco was and Allie was beginning to wake up. Severus waited a few moments to see if she'd say anything. She didn't speak, she just looked around the room with glassy eyes, trying to figure out where she was and what was happening, five minutes under the Cruciatus Curse could have killed her, if it hadn't made her go insane, Severus would be amazed. Draco knew she'd been under for three minutes before, but that was the most.  
  
Allie looked at Severus, "Pr...Pr...Prof...Profes...Professor." She stuttered and it took her a while to be able to say a word that she'd known basically all of her life, she looked at Draco, Severus silently hoped that she'd remember him. After looking for a few minutes, Allie spoke again, "Dra...Draco."  
  
Draco smiled at her recollection of him, even if she couldn't piece together everything, she knew who two people were. Draco looked at Severus, who also had a bright glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Allison, I need you to drink a few potions for me." He tried to hand her one, but she was shaking horrible, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to hit her mouth if her life depended on it.  
  
Draco noticed this too and took the potion, "Here, Hon, Let me help you." Snape gently held her up and Draco placed the goblet to her mouth, getting her to drink it. Allie felt nauseous, they gave her the rest of the potions and she fell unconcsious again.  
  
A/N: Well, Well, Well, that was not fun to write...I was really debating if I should have Lucius come and put her under that, but I figured it was for the best...it gives me something stronger to go off of...poor Allie though, how much pain must she be in? I could never imagine...please review! 


	6. Survive! Maybe

A/N: ok, this took so much longer than I had ever intended! Wow! I'm having horrible times writing, I'm stuck! I can't think of where I want this part to go!!! UGH! Okay, sorry....but yes, i'll find a way! I hope the next chapter is easier to write than this one is! I'm not sure what's happening, I think I need to do a quick songfic soon to get me back into writing...  
  
~~Chapter Six: Survive?! Maybe...~~  
  
Snape watched as Draco carefully stroked her long hair. Snape knew that Lucius put his children under the Cruciatus Curse, but he thought that Lucius wouldn't dare do anything to them at Hogwarts, unfortunately, Snape was wrong.  
  
Draco kissed Allie's forehead, "Sweetie, please get up, you've got to survive this, I know you can!"  
  
Snape wasn't sure how long Allie had been under the curse from previous times, but he needed to know, "How long has she been under before this time?"  
  
Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Snape, thinking about the question, "As far as I know, the longest is three minutes."  
  
Snape shook his head and Draco went back to talking to Allie, he whispered encouraging words, all while stroking her hair and kissing her forehead every so often. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey walked into the wing, she looked at Snape and at Allie, who looked probaby 20 times worse than she had before Poppy had left. She'd gone to the Ravenclaw tower, a boy felt ill, and unfortunately, it was just a bad flu, the only thing she could provide was anti-nausea potion. The color faded out of Poppy's face and she walked over to Allie's bed, "Was it the Cruciatus Curse?"  
  
Reluctantly, Snape nodded. Pomfrey shook her head and walked over to the cabinet, "Don't bother, Poppy." Snape started, "I already got her the necessary potions, I'll brew more of them between lessons."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five minutes, at least, that's what Mr. Malfoy told me," Snape sighed, hoping that Draco was correct on the amount of time.  
  
"The poor girl, she's probably lost her sanity by now."  
  
Snape glared and walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was standing and began to speak in hushed tones, "Poppy, the girl's older brother is sitting next to her, scared half out of his mind, in more pain than he's probably been in, emotionally and physically, now please, don't talk about her being insane or not recovering around him, at least not yet. Not until we know everything."  
  
Poppy nodded, realizing that for once, Snape actually cared about what was happening to his students. Poppy also knew that both of them were in his house, meaning that probably made a difference. But she understood just the same, and wouldn't drown the boy's hope, it was true, maybe Allison would survive, "Has she ever been under before?" Severus nodded, "How long?"  
  
"Three minutes at the most," Severus relayed the information that he'd been given.  
  
He knew that the prognosis would be grim, but he was determined to find a way to at least help Draco if Allie would go insane, or die. Poppy looked like she may faint at any moment, "Should, should we send her to St. Mungo's?"  
  
Snape quickly shook his head, "No. I can provide the same potions they could, you can provide the physical therapy, and she's in no condition to be moved. Not to mention, her brother should probably stay at school. Why don't you try to get him to allow you to look at his wounds. I'm not sure what curse he was under, but it had to be one of the Death Eater's favorite torture curses. He appears to be in a lot of pain right now."  
  
Draco was still taking care of Allie in the only way he knew how. He was talking to her, trying to get her to wake up. Madam Pomfrey walked over to where the boy was sitting, "I need to look at your wounds."  
  
Draco was reluctant to leave his sister's side, even for a second, but he knew that she was unconscious and he knew that there was nothing he could do to help her at this point. So he sat on the bed next to her, never taking his eyes off of Allie. For some reason, he felt like he was betraying her by leaving. He was no longer holding her hand, stroking her hair, reciting encouraging and soothing words, and kissing her gently. He was no longer doing everything in his power to help her, 'Then again, Draco. It won't do you or her any good if you die and she has no one. You'll die from these infections if you let them go you know..." Draco thought to himself. It was true, he'd just be making it worse for Allie if he didn't get better and then died when she needs him. So he let Madam Pomfrey examine his wounds and apply healing potions. Then he asked the boy to drink something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just something to numb the pain," Madam Pomfrey assured.  
  
Draco nodded and drank the potion, but it was really a dreamless sleep potion, Madam Pomfrey had known that if she' d told him, he wouldn't take it, so she didn't tell, she just gave. As Draco slowly found himself being enveloped by the darkness, he didn't say anything, just cherished the chance to finally rest without nightmares, he was so sick of them.  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched the two rest, she knew that Allison was unconscious, she just hoped that she'd wake soon, her intention was to assess the damage and then treat her. Snape was still in the room, "Poppy, I'm going to leave you with them. If either asks for me, get me immediately, and if Ms. Malfoy wakes, get me right away, watch for their father, Lucius, he did this to them."  
  
Pomfrey looked shocked that their father had tortured either one of them so much but simply nodded. She sat down and watched her two only patients. Draco was sleeping peacefully and Allie was unconcsious. It stayed like that for a long time until Allie opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't move easily and was in pain. She realized she was still in the hospital wing and managed to see Draco sleeping, "Help." She whispered, she wanted someone to come and tell her what was going on.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side and sat down on a chair next to the bed, "Ms. Malfoy, are you okay?"  
  
Allison looked confused, trying to remember who the woman talking to her was, then she thought of a name, Madam Pomfrey. Was this really her? Allie couldn't remember, "M..Madam...Madam Pom...Madam Pomfrey?" She was still studdering horribly, and she felt weak.   
  
"Yes, it's me. Do you need something?"  
  
Allie found that speaking took too much energy, so she just slowly shook her head, Madam Pomfrey nodded also, "I'm going to go get Professor Snape, do you want that?"  
  
Allie nodded, just barely, but before Madam Pomfrey could leave, Severus walked into the Hospital Wing, "Poppy, I have replacements of the potions, ample amounts for- Allie?!"  
  
Allie looked over at him, she didn't speak, she just nodded slowly, hoping he had an idea as to what happened, because she didn't. The confused look covered her face and she soon found Severus at her side. He looked both relieved and worried, and she finally understood that someone cared about her besides Draco and her mother. She looked up at him, "What happened?" Her voice was scratchy and not anything above a whisper.  
  
Snape nodded and sat down on the bed, "Your father came, unfortunately, he got to the hospital wing before anyone saw him. Do you remember that?" Allie thought back, she saw his face, she knew he'd been there. She nodded, "Okay. He hit Draco with a spell that causes the victim to feel like they are being whipped, have you ever had that put on you?" Allie thought again, she knew she'd felt something like that, but she wasn't sure, so she shrugged. Snape seemed satisfied, "Then he put you under the Cruciatus Curse for five minutes. Do you remember any of that?" Allie nodded, the pain came flooding back to her, all of it. It had hurt so bad then, but it seemed to hurt worse now. She whimpered, "It's okay Allie, It's okay. I promise, he won't hurt you here, he won't hurt you now."  
  
Allie nodded, Snape noticed that all of her actions were small, she wasn't making a big deal out of anything, he shook his head, "Poppy, more potions for her in about an hour, tend to her cuts now, please."  
  
Allie watched as Madam Pomfrey nodded and Snape turned around. Panic covered Allie's face, she wasn't sure where he was going, if he was leaving her and Draco to fight for themselves, yet again, as they'd both done so many times. Madam Pomfrey did her best to calm Allie, but in the end, she just let the girl lie there, fear all over her face.  
  
Madam Pomfrey either used her wand to heal something or a potion on the wounds that were too deep to heal with simple spells and charms. Allie felt relief as some of the wounds were healed, but stinging every time that a potion had to be used. She kept trying to pull away, but couldn't. A thought crossed her mind, 'Will I ever walk again?!' She couldn't be an invalid, but she didn't know how extensive the physical damage was. She decided against asking and slowly let her eyes close, she quickly went to sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, Allie's sleep wasn't a peaceful one, she had nightmares, nightmares of things that were happening to her mother back home. He was using the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. Allie screamed, only to be woken by Draco. She didn't cry, and Draco knew why, 'Malfoys Don't Cry.' He thought solemnly. He pulled his sisters long hair out of her face where it had ended up, she was drenched in a cold sweat, "It's okay Allie Cat. I won't ever let him hurt you again. Ever." Draco turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Madam, can we, um, have Professor Snape come? I would like to ask him a few questions."  
  
A/N: Not as long as I had hoped, but it works....what will Draco want to ask Snape? Actually, I have some good plans for the next chapter, lets just hope I can write it easier and get it up faster than this one! UGH!!! little kids don't help to write stories, I'm so sick, sick, sick! of babysitting!!!! and i think I'm getting the flu *grrrr* so yes, anywayz, please review! Make me happy :) 


End file.
